The Ballad of Garuda 1
by LHRPChurch22
Summary: When the IS was first revealed to the world it first showed enormous potential for good, but like all good things there is always an evil. With this fact in hand one nation decided to take a necessary precaution to protect itself, My name is Jack Noble and I am that precaution.


Infinite Stratos: The Ballad of Garuda 1

Washington D.C, Pentagon, Strategic Defense Initiative #II Meeting

"Gentlemen I'm sure I don't have to ask you why this meeting was called" says a man with gray hair sitting at the head of a table receiving nod from all sitting around it.

"As you all may know just a few short months ago the Infinite Stratos was introduced and the potential for its use against us as a very evident possibility. In response to this fact this meeting. As I hope you all know who I am, I am Secretary of Defense Robert Taylor. Now as for what to do on the matter I would like to first here the proposals from our own military" Says the same man with gray hair

A man of an age around fifty wearing a Green Uniform with insignia indicating he was a General in the Army. "Hello everyone my name is General William Livsey and am the acting Liaison for the Army" He states he picks up a remote of the table and pushes a button. A light appears in the center of the table and suddenly Images of what looks like an A-8 "Tiger" (Battlefield 2142). "This is the M/T-103 "Bear", it is actually a Joint US/Russia project due to the time table that this project requires. It requires only a single person to operate it which was one of the proposal restrictions." He continues as he pushes a button and the image shifts to so what kind of resembles Brawl from Transfomers (2006) minus the head. "In accordance with another parameter it has at least one secondary form that has to be capable of combating an IS head on as to stay in accordance with the Alaska Treaty." "For armaments it is capable of equipping one 130mm Cannon Capable of firing a shell equipped designed to pierce shields used by those of an IS. In addition it is equipped with twin 30mm auto cannons for medium to close range engagements." The image the zooms in to the show the wrist of the machine and a chainsaw like protrusion appears on it. "For close range it is equipped with one of these on each wrists, the chains on them are made of a combination of depleted uranium and Carbon nano tubes. The estimated cost of building this is around 1.2 billion per unit, any questions?" He finishs as he looks around the room

"Thank you General Livsey you may sit down" Says SoD Robert Taylor. The General sits down like he just won an auction that was for the Batmobile.

"Up next we have the proposals by the Airforce." Says SoD Robert Taylor as a man In an Airforce blue formal uniform with insignia indicating he is the rank of Commander and a pilot with numerous medals adorning his uniform. He has black hair cut in a military fashion. "My name is Commander Henry Noble, now I know that many of you have heard of me but please don't use that as any sort of bias to choose our proposal." He then picks up a remote and an image of a fighter plane appears on the screen. "This is the F/A 37 "Talon"(Stealth) a purpose built anti IS Fighter, its specs are off the charts compared to traditional fighter planes. It is powered by twin PD/SJ-3 engines capable of producing 50000+ LB of thrust, making this the fastest fixed wing aircraft ever built with a top speed of over Mach 4. In addition to the twin PD/SJ-3s, it is also equipped with the same PIC system used by ISs, though modified for use by fixed wing aircraft. The plane itself is constructed of highly classified materials that I am not allowed to disclose even here but the plane is capable of withstanding 20+ G's both negative and positive thanks to this material. It is equipped with highly advanced sensors and radar allowing the pilot to identify more than 4x the targets than in previous systems and is capable of engaging nearly half that number all at once give the proper armament. In terms armament it will be equipped with a 30mm Gatling gun with various types of ammunition at its disposal, as for other armaments they include a new system being developed that will allow multiple missiles to be fired at once and attack at any angle dubbed the ADMM Suite as well as a new type of rail gun that is compact enough to fit a pair on the aircraft that are capable of being stored internally. It will also be equipped with a new type of sidewinder missile capable of effectively damaging an IS's shield." He then clicks the remote and the Image shifts to its mech Form which resembles a smaller version of the SU 47 Berkut from the Muv Luv Franchise. "As for the Proposal parameters it features a secondary form. It is capable of utilizing the PIC and the traditional propulsion systems to move with a great degree of speed and accuracy. In addition it is capable of utilizing weapons from its fighter form. In terms of close range armament it is equipped with a combat axe constructed of the same material as the plane however it is coated with a special material that allows it to repel IS's shields allowing it to easily take out any opponent at close range. Despite being with all these armaments it is capable of storing them in a specially developed storage system similar to a pocket dimension system used by the Infinite Stratos, but with much shorter times between switchs. The estimated cost is around 5 Billion per Unit but you'll only need one. Any questions?"

The man from before known as General Livsey raises his hand.

"Yes General" Ask Commander Nobel

"I'm sorry did I hear you right when you said 5 billion per unit?" He states mockingly with emphasis on the 5 billion per unit

"You did not hear wrong however would you rather have a $1.2 Billion unit that might get destroyed or a $5 billion unit guaranteed to get the job done without losing the unit?" the commander states as the General backs into his seat knowing the commander was right.

"I have a question." Says a man wearing a white uniform with insignia indicating he is the rank of admiral in the navy.

"Yes Admiral Shaw?"

"Even if you managed to build such a machine, who would pilot it, because I would think someone of your background would understand that no normal person could pilot such a machine." States Shaw

"That may be true but that has already be taken into account and a separate project by one of our governments contractors in the industry." Says the commander

"And what might this project be?" asks Shaw

"Have any of you ever heard of the controversial Project Blue Window?" asks the Commander to all those in the room getting numerous gasps from those gathered.

"You can't be serious" yells Livsey "We can't do that it breaks so many codes of ethics we would be lucky to get away with execution"

"Rules were meant to be broken gentlemen especially if it is for the sake of our nation" SoD Robert Taylor states as he pulls out 2 folders out of a bag next to his chair and opens one of them. He then signs his signature on it and stamps it.

"Congratulations to Commander Nobel, this meeting is now adjourned." States SoD Robert Taylor.

As all the people gathered stand up to leave and bid there farewells to one another Commander Nobel pulls out a cell phone and dials a number.

"We have the green light" is all he says into the phone before he hangs it up.

**Ten years later**

San Francisco California

We find the peaceful coastal city of San Francisco. People are bustling about their business when suddenly a claxon is heard and if you were to look out towards the ocean you would spot several large masses floating in the water and even more smaller ones flying through the sky.

"This is Fox News Reporter Karen Nightly coming to you live from the San Francisco area were we have just been informed that the terrorist organization Phantom Task has launch a massive attack on San Francisco, all residents are advised to stay in indoors and do not come out under any circumstances I repeat…" She suddenly screams as something explodes close by.

**Aboard the USS Carl Vinson**

"Are we cleared to launch yet" Asks a middle aged man with black hair with some gray streaks in it wearing a Navy Blue Camo BDU with the name H. Nobel on it.

"Not yet Commander" Replies an Ensign

"Keep listening we have to launch the second we receive authorization" Replies the Commander. He then picks up a communicator and speaks into it. "How are things on your end Garuda Team?"

"Well I've identified more than 30 possible enemy bogies and one Peregrine Falcon, what do you got on your end Garuda Team?" Replies a Youthful sounding voice belonging to Garuda 1

"I count 13 surface contacts consisting of six cruisers, five frigates, and two destroyers." Replies a Female voice.

"Roger that, Garuda 2 and 3 you will receive your orders once we have a better idea of the strength of the enemy forces." Says Garuda 1 over the radio

"Roger" Reply voices that sound much older than that of Garuda 1

**White House**

"Mr. President a beg you don't do this if the international community finds out about him and the entire project our credibility will be ruined" Begs one advisor

"If I don't Americans will die and I'm not going to let something like that happen if there is something I can do to stop it, I said give them authorization now" yells the President. "May god and the people of this planet have mercy on what we have created."

**Back on the USS Carl Vinson**

"Sir we have received clearance from the White House" Shouts an Ensign

"Alright Garuda 2 and 3 on deck for VTOL take off, take off and secure the airspace for Garuda 1's takeoff" He says over the radio "Garuda 1 I want you on Cat #2"

"Roger" Replies the Garudas

The deck of the Carrier suddenly becomes a bustle of activity as a pair of F35s pull out onto the center of the deck and shirt there nozzles down for vertical takeoff. As their engines whir up for takeoff the lift on the side of the carrier starts to move and when it comes to a stop at the top a large black plane with crimson red accents begins to move towards one of the Catapults on the deck.

"So that's the talon I've heard so much about" says Garuda 3

"What have you heard about it?" Asks Garuda 2

"Well I heard this rumor that they couldn't use any test pilots because they would have been killed the instant they did anything more than get in the cockpit." Replies Garuda 3

"Enough chit chat, Garuda 2 and 3 cleared for takeoff" the Commanders Voice booms over their radios

"Roger" Say Garuda 2 and 3 as there F35s engines roar to life and there planes begin to lift off into the air.

"Garuda 1 are you ready remember this is your first true combat sortie" Asks the Commander on a private channel with Garuda 1

"Well a bird does not know if it can fly until it is pushed out of the nest." Replies Garuda 1 in a philosophical fashion as he pushes the throttle forward and the massive engines roar to life with a violet fire being pushed out the exhaust as the afterburners turn on

"Garuda 1 launching." Garuda one says over the radio after giving the Cat operator the signal that he is ready

He is suddenly pushed back into his seat as the plane is thrown from 0 to over 165 miles per hour in less than 2 seconds.

"WOOOOOOOOO" Is all those on the carrier hear over the Radio as the Black plane leaves the carrier bound for the City of San Francisco escorted by a pair of F35s

**Somewhere in San Francesco**

"We have just received an official announcement from the White House it has authorized the Military to send forces to the San Francisco area to help defend it from the attackers…" She is interrupted by the sound of jet engines in the distance and the camera man turns to point it at the incoming jets that appear to be F22s from the AirForce "and there they are now" she says but is horrified when the weapons bays on the F22s open and fire on the streets below, "Oh my god what is happening, oh my god." Is all she says before suddenly all the F22s are destroyed by a number of missiles and a black jet flying very low passes right over the top of them with purple fire spewing from its engines "What the heck is that I've never seen a plane like that wait that emblem its Garuda Team, I repeat we have a confirmed sighting of Garuda Team" Suddenly the screen goes to show that they are having technical difficulties a clear sign of a government cover up.

**Skies above San Francisco**

In the skies above San Francisco we find a number of aircraft flying through the sky all with the Phantom task logo sprayed on their tails like graffiti. "Alright Men lets show these arrogant Capitalist pigs the power of Phantom Task. All units you have your orders keep the enemy distracted so the IS team can extract what we need then cover their escape. We have no intel as to what sort of toys they may have but we are sure of one thing Garuda Team is here and just waiting to sink their claws into you or you'll never get free."

"Hey are they as good as I have heard?" Asks one of the pilots in the flight

"I sure hope not." Says another pilot

"Whys that?" The same pilot from before asks

"I heard from this one guy that their leader shot one guy in the head through the airplane using a single shot the planes gun." He replies

"Cut the chatter that's all just propaganda made up by those dogs to scare us." The flight leaders voice booms over the radio

"Sir I just got a report from the flight ahead of us." A pilot speaks over the radio in an idiotic tone

"What did they say?" Says the Flight leader

"They said *static sounds* Sir." Replies the pilot

"Come again." The flight leader says sounding angry

"I said they said *static sounds* Sir" Replies the pilot once again

**With Garuda Team**

"Good Job with those Raptors back there Garuda Team we need to keep a low profile until we reach the target zone, alright Garuda 2 I want you to break off and target there naval forces, don't let them get based the Golden Gate Bridge, Garuda 2 Your with me until we locate those IS Teams, WE WILL RULE THE AIR AM I RIGHT GARUADA TEAM?" Garuda 1's voice beaming with pride over the radio at that last part.

"Hell's Yeah!" Shout Garuda 2 and 3 over the radio

"Let's dive into the fireworks" Says Garuda 1 over the radio as his plane pulls ahead of the other 2 and Garuda 2 breaks off and flies down towards the incoming ships

**Aboard the USS Carl Vinson**

"Sir Garuda team is moving to engage the enemy." An ensign says aloud

"Excellent please inform Garuda 1 he is not allowed to exceed stage 1 without prior permission" Replies the Commander

Nodding his head he begins to input the orders to send to Garuda 1.

"Although I don't think that will do much good since every time we authorize it he never uses it for god knows what reason." The Commander says to no one in particular.

**Skies over San Francisco **

"I count 40 PAK FA and 5 TU-160 "Black Jacks", no sign of that Peregrine Falcon though." Garuda 3 says over the radio to Garuda 1

"Alright you take those bombers, I'll take the fighters." Replies Garuda 1 with a sigh

"Ok, hey want to go out for a cold one after this?" Asks Garuda 3

"You know I'm underage right?" Replies Garuda 1 like Garuda 3 is an Idiot

"I know I just had to ask." Replies Garuda 3 with a laugh

"Whatever just get those bombers." Says Garuda 1 in a slightly irritated tone before cutting off the line and breaking off to fly towards the fighters

"That kid really needs to loosen up." Garuda 3 says to himself before turning himself to head towards the location of the bombers.

**Somewhere in San Francisco outside a warehouse**

"We have received confirmed reports that Garuda team is in the area so stay frosty if they see you your good as dead" An authoritative female voice belonging to the leader of the squad says to the soldiers around her over her IS's COM

"Ma'am is there really anything to worry about I mean were in ISs there is no way they could beat us." Replies a voice belonging to one of the rookie IS pilots in the group.

"You fool did you not here in the briefing what happened during our attempted raid on Area 51, a team of 6 ISs were totally annihilated by 2 Standard Airforce F-35s and one unknown." Replies the Leader in an angry tone

"You two" She says while pointing to two of the members of the squad "Keep watch let us know the second there is any sign of the enemy.

"Roger" The two say while saluting

**Skies above San Francisco with Garuda 1**

"Ok 40 Planes let's see how fast I can go" Garuda 1 says to himself as he pulls the throttle back and the wings on the plane suddenly shift to form a forward sweeping wing and entering data into his planes computer and a few seconds later he gets a message acknowledging the input.

"Alright time to show these dirt bags how a real pilot does things." Says Garuda one before pointing the nose of his plane down and flies down till he is 100 feet above the Buildings.

**Skies above San Francisco with Phantom Task Flight**

"Sir our fleet has come under attack from an enemy plane" reports a panicked pilot to the flight leader

"What who is it, is it a Garuda?" Asks the flight leader

"I can't confirm at time sir" Replies the pilot

"How many ships are left?" asks the flight leader

"Two sir!" Replies the pilot

"Damn it!" Replies the flight leader "What about the bombers?" He yells

"I can't reach them either sir" replies the pilot

"What are they lost too?" yells the flight leader again  
"No sir I can't reach anyone it's like we are being jammed or something" replies the pilot

"Wait jammed, the same thing happened in Nevada… all planes keep your eyes out don't rely on your radar spread out and cover each other's backs." The flight leader says.

**Skies above San Francisco with Garuda 1**

"So you finally figured it out, oh well it makes no difference." Garuda 1 says to himself

"Garuda 1 engaging" he says over the Radio on an open Channel while flipping the switch to remove the weapon safeties.

**Skies above San Francisco with Phantom Task Flight**

"…Garuda 1 engaging"

"What the… who said that." Yells the flight leader

"Sir it wasn't one of us it must have been someone on an open channel *static*" A pilot replies before being cut off by static

The flight leader's plane is suddenly rocked by a series of explosions. "Break formation don't fly in a straight line for any length of time." The flight leader screams into the mic"

**Skies above San Francisco with Garuda 1**

Garuda 1 pulls up into a vertical climb and shoots one of the planes close to the front and rolls to the left to avoid the debris then he pulls his plane out and around to engage the planes at the rear of the formation. He lets loose several bursts from his machine gun followed by a set of 4 missiles in rapid succession destroying almost a quarter of the planes in one go. A piece of a wing manages to finding its mark on the cockpit of a nearby plane killing the pilot and downing the plane in the process.

"Well that's a good chunk of them, I guess not as many as I would of liked though." He says to himself as he notices the planes starting to break formation "and now the chase is on"

**Skies above San Francisco with Phantom Task Flight**

"Break Formation" orders the flight leader followed by a series of acknowledgments

"Let's show this pig the power of Phantom Task" Yells one pilot

"Look there he is hes on your six break now" Yells another pilot to another pilot that was promptly shot down by the plane

"Where did he go I can't find him" A pilot screams in panic

"He's using hit and run tactics keep your eyes open and hands on your flight sticks" orders the flight leader

"Sir two more planes spotted on radar heading this way at high speed" A panicked pilot says"

**Skies above San Francisco with Garuda 1**

"Did you miss us kid?" Asks a male voice belonging to Garuda 3

"Why would I ever miss an old geezer like you?" Garuda 1 fires back

"I hope you aren't calling me old too." Says Garuda 2 butting in

"Hey don't go mouthing to your superior officer now." Replies Garuda 1 as he rolls to avoid incoming gun fire

"Ok Sir" Replies Garuda 3 sarcastically as he fires flares to deter a missile that had been fired on him

"Be nice there Garuda 3 or you might get court marshalled for Child abuse of the verbal kind" says Garuda 2 while laughing while shooting down a pair of planes with her missiles

"Hey I am not a child." Yells Garuda 1

"Oh yeah do you even have a drivers license." Asks Garuda 2

"I will… Maybe in the next few months" replies Garuda 1 while taking his anger out on 5 of the enemy planes with his missiles.

"mhmm sure you will." Replies Garuda 2

"Cut it out I think you're just making him mad to the point he's focusing all conscious thoughts to talking back to you"

"Whys that!" yells Garuda 1

"You've been flying in circles the past 30 seconds while we killed the remaining bandits" replies Garuda 2

"Not again" Whines Garuda 1 "I swear one of these days you guys are going to actually get in trouble for your teasing."

"We know." Reply Garudas 2 and 3

"Ok let's head back and…" Replies Garuda 1 before looking down at the city and noticing something near an abandoned warehouse

**Abandoned warehouse somewhere in San Francisco **

"We have the package and are moving towards the surface to load it onto the truck" Says a Phantom Task IS pilot

"Good" Replies the leader of the group. She then opens a COM link to the two guarding the front. "That's odd I can't reach the front team must be from the building" She says aloud.

**Skies above San Francisco with Garuda Team**

"I'm detecting two confirmed IS's outside the warehouse and 4 or more possible ISs detected inside the structure" Garuda 2 says over the radio

"Alright I'll radio the Carl Vinson for clearance since we are obviously not going to be able to do this from the air." Replies Garuda 1

**Aboard the USS Carl Vinson**

"Well this comes as a surprise usually I'm the one telling you that you are authorized to use it." The commander says over the COM

"_I know it's a nice change pace for you but I need an answer now am I cleared for stage 2?" Asks Garuda 1 over the radio_

"Well whats the situation on the ground?" Asks the commander

"_Two confirmed ISs and Four or greater inside." Replies Garuda 1_

"Alright you have clearance but return immediately after the hostiles are eliminated" the commander than severs the COM line

**With Garuda 1**

"Alright Garuda 2 and 3 return to the ship because your probably low on fuel by now I'll join after I'm done here." Orders Garuda 1 followed by a pair of acknowledgements.

"Show those women a good time." Is all he hears from Garuda 2 before there COM line is severed.

"At least I could get a women if I wanted" Replies Garuda 1 even though he knows Garuda 2 can't hear him.

Reaching to flip a switch he then braces himself for what comes next. Suddenly he is engulfed in a white light immediately followed by a rush of fresh air from outside. Suddenly he no longer feels the rush of the air and the light fades. He then finds himself in the dark suddenly a message appears in front of him that reads "Startup sequence initializing" followed by a sound akin to a jet engine spooling up.

A message then appears on his screen "F/A-37IS _Nightmare_ Online". Hovering in midair is a large robot like figure colored black as night with red accents. Behind its shoulders are a pair of wings sweeping forward and a pair of engines on the rear on pivoting joints.

"I guess this is will be the first time I've ever used this thing in combat. He gets a message from an unknown center even though it seems he already knows who it's from. "Don't scratch the paint eh, well that'll be pretty hard to do." He then flies down towards the warehouse and lands behind a building about 100 Feet from the target building. He activates a jammer which will mask his signature from the enemy ISs as well as block there communications. He opens a menu with a long list of weapons and selects one and a large futuristic looking pistol materializes in each hand of the machine. He then silently uses the PIC thrusters on the IS to silently make his way towards the warehouse. He then uses a special device built into his right hand that acts as a camera to allow him to see around corners and he spots the pair of ISs that he detected earlier. He makes the decision to attack them simultaneously from the front before they can try and warn those inside. He then opens a menu that reads "Ammunition selection" He then selects the one that reads "Anti EMS" and a hum coming from his two guns follows. He then steps out from around the corner and right as the two guards notice him he points a pistol at each one of them and fires. Two steaks of blue light fly towards each IS at high speed and impact them and initially it seems as though they did nothing but after 2 seconds there IS suddenly deactivate.

"What the heck" Says one of the pilots as she tries to activate her IS but finds that she can't do so and starts to panic as the large black machine slowly towards them guns drawn.

"Stay down" A electronic voice comes from the machine as it moves to one of the pilots and grabs it with one of its clawed hands after one of its guns disappears into thin air in a flash of light.

"I'm going to assume you are a pair of grunts from Phantom Task" asks Garuda 1

"Y-y-y-y-ou can't stop us" Replies the pilot fear evident in her voice

"Oh yeah I beg to differ" Replies Garuda 1 before his other pistol disappears in the same fashion as the other and he picks up the other pilot. "Now then which one of you is going to tell me what Phantom Task is after?" He then starts to slowly apply pressure to their bodies.

"-Cough- I'd rather die than tell you" says one of the pilots

"That can be arranged as tips of one of the ISs claws moves to her throat and begins to dig in threatening to pierce her jugular.

"-cough- Okay okay you win, we don't know what exactly we are here for all we know is its experimental IS being developed by the US, that's all we know I swear" She says while practically squeaking out that last part.

Dropping the two pilots he then proceeds to make sure both of them are knocked out cold so they will think it was all just a bad dream or a Nightmare to be more precise

"_I can see why they named it the Nightmare now." _Garuda 1 thinks to himself with a laugh

Suddenly he hears movement coming from inside the building. Glancing at his radar he sees that there are in fact 5 ISs signals coming. "So they weren't lying". He then opens a COM Link the Carl Vinson

**Aboard the USS Carl Vinson **

"_This Garuda 1 I have located multiple hostile ISs inside a warehouse permission to engage directly with stage 2 equipment" _Says Garuda 1 over the radio.

"If I may ask why are you just now informing me of your location?" Replies the commander

"_Aw were you worried about me?" _Replies Garuda 1 laughing

"Actually I was worried more about the Nightmare being destroyed." Replies the Commander

"_Well since I'm not dead, do I have permission to engage?"_ Asks Garuda 1

"Permission granted. Show them what you got kid." Replies the Commander

**With Garuda 1 near the warehouse**

"Alright I will maintain radio silence until the area is clear, Garuda 1 out" Garuda 1 says over the radio before severing the link.

He opens the menu once again and his pistols materialize in his hands again and he once again opens the menu to select the ammunition. He selects one labeled "Concussive" for his left gun and selects "Standard" for the right gun. After selecting the ammunition a clicking sound similar to a gun being loaded and cocked is heard from the left gun guns followed by a whirring sound and a blue glowing from the right one. He takes position next to the entrance to the warehouse. He then kicks in the door and before his IS can even identify he shoots the Main tango he presumes to be leaders IS and fires his left pistol at it. Upon impact the round tears through the IS and Leaves huge gaping hole in its torso. He soon discovers once all his HUD has IDed the ISs that it was. Quickly scanning the room as the dust settles that there are in fact 4 ISs standing in front of him weapons at the ready. Suddenly he feels his years of training starting to kick in and runs forward towards the IS on the far right and rolls to avoid fire from one of the ISs while grabbing a large spear form the one he was running towards and flips over the back of the IS and then kicks the IS towards the other three causing them to roll out of the way of it. One of the ISs is unlucky enough to get hit by the IS and is knocked over. he then shoots one of them with his left pistol sending on of them flying back into a bunch of crates. He then turns around to find a IS sized SMG pointed at his head which he grabs the barrel of and ends up spraying the wall behind him from its new position slightly to the right of his head he then spins his pistol around on the tip of his fingers and pistol whips the Pilot in the head and shoots it several times with his right pistol followed by a curb stomp to the head, which knocked the pilot unconscious. He then turns to one remaining IS, which has a sword drawn and is holding in a pair of trembling hands. The pilot then rushes at Garuda 1 in a futile attempt to best him which results in the sword getting shot out of its hands and the boot of his IS knocking it down and several rounds to the chest knocking the pilot unconscious.

"Well that takes care of that as he takes a look at his surroundings. "Man I sure made a mess of things." He says to himself as he opens a come line to the USS Carl Vinson

"This is Garuda 1 I'm all done here, I'll let the cleanup teams do their job."

"_Roger that Garuda 1 you are cleared to return now."_ Replies the Ensign over the Radio

Garuda 1's IS suddenly shoots straight up and is engulfed in a flash of light as it transformed back into its plane form as it begins to fly at highspeed. He then does a low speed pass over the city as he dips his wing and then pulls up and turns to fly back to return to the carrier. What he doesn't see from the air is the numerous cameras and cell phones getting an eyeful of his plane.

**Airspace of the USS Carl Vinson**

"_Garuda 1 you have entered the landing corridor lower your landing gear and prepare for touch down, call the ball" A tower operator says over the radio_

"Roger, Garuda 1 has the ball." Replies Garuda as he lines his plane up with the carrier and extends the flaps on his plane. As his gear makes contact with the carrier he immediately pushes the throttle forward until the plane catches on the cable and then he pulls it back and begins to taxi towards the elevator. He puts the break on and shuts down the engines when he arrives at the elevator. He then pulls the canopy lever and unbuckles his harness.

"Hey who's that?" Asks one of the crew on the flight deck"

"Dude you don't who that is?" Yells another crew member

"Know this is my first day on this ship" asks the new crew member

"That's Garuda 1" Replies the crew member

The two of them look over at the plane as its canopy opens and out climbs a figure standing about six and a half feet tall clad in an all-black flight suit and wearing a black flight helmet with a red line down the middle. The figure then removes its helmet to reveal the face of a very young by military standards brown haired boy. One of the most striking features are the greenness of his eyes a borderline forest green orbs stare back at them with a look that says "What are you looking at?"

"No way, you mean that kid is the so called "Ace of Aces"?" Asks the new crew member in disbelief

"That he is but don't let him catch you calling him a kid he's got more rank and respect than almost everyone on this ship." Replies the other crew member

**USS Carl Vinson Garuda Team locker room**

"Looks like our ace is back Alex" Says a black haired women of around 22 Years of age to a blonde haired man of around 21 as Garuda 1 enters the locker room

"What took you so long Jack" Asks Garuda 1

"There were some complications" Replies Jack

"Like what" Asks Alex.

"Like fighting 4 ISs in close quarters and damaging a very expensive prototype IS belonging to one of our great nation's representative candidates in the process." Replies Garuda 2 with a snicker

"It wasn't that bad Miranda." Yells Jack at Garuda 2

"Oh how I beg to differ the Commander is fuming at this, I can't wait to see what kind of punishment he's going to dish out this time to our dear Captain." Says Alex

"Can it Lieutenant or I'll have your bars in front of me at your court martial." Replies Jack in a serious tone

"_Captain Noble your presence is requested on the bridge, I repeat Captain Noble your presence is requested on the bridge" A voice says over the intercom_

**Bridge of the USS Carl Vinson**

"Captain Jack Noble reporting as ordered sir" Says Jack with a crisp salute

A middle aged man returns the salute. "Excellent work out there today Captain Noble." The commander says

"Thank you sir, as we like to say, all in a day's work for Garuda" Replies Jack

"Well you did one hell of a job out there today defending this fair city." Replies the Commander

"Sir as much as I would like to stand here talking about my performance I know that you never call me up here just to talk about my performance." Replies Jack

"Well as you may know during your little skirmish on the ground there where in fact 5 ISs one of them was unmanned." Replies the commander

"Affirmative when I entered the warehouse I assumed all ISs where hostile sir and a proceeded to engage the one closest to my line of sight" says Jack like he was writing an after action report

"Were you aware of the fact that IS you shot a hole through was actually a piece of highly expensive equipment that belongs to one of the representative candidates of our great nation? The commander beginning to show his anger

"Sir as you may know at times it is best to shoot first and ask questions late." Replies Jack

"As much as I would like to say I understand and send you on your way the brass aren't going to think the same. Frankly if it weren't for you know who you would be on your way to face a military tribunal."

"What does Mo…I mean Dr. Noble have do with this?" Jack asks

"Well in case you were unaware that IS was manufactured by Valzer Industries, which she just happened to own." Says the commander as he walks over to a window and stares out at the ocean. "However there were a few conditions to this."

"Like what?" Asks Jack

The commander then turns around and in the voice of a father says "Pack your bags son you're going to school."

"If I may ask what kind of school could you possibly be sending me to?" Asks Jack incredulously

"Oh just the IS Academy" Replies the commander nonchalantly

"What kind of bull crap is that dad, this better be a joke." Jack yells angrily

"I kid you not, you have already been enrolled."

"But isn't it an all-girls school, why would you send me a teenage possibly hormone filled boy to an all-girls school?"

"Well it's not going to be an all-girls school starting this year" Says the commander cheekily "But you don't have to worry meet your roommate" He says as he points to a nearby monitor which Jack walks to and begins to look at what's on the screen.

"Ichika Orimura, huh" Says Jack aloud heard name before on the news apparently he's the first male to ever pilot an IS, well we all know that's a lie"

"Well you'll be starting classes there in 3 weeks make sure you pack your tooth brush." Says the commander turns to him and says "Oh and your mom told you to tell me you're not allowed to bring any flight suits and no going off about being in the air force." He then walks off the bridge laughing to himself

"N-N-N-O-OOOOO flight suits!" he says hysterically to himself as he turns to walk off the bridge.

**How's that for a first chapter you guys hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it this going to be a lot better than my first story because I have put a lot more thought into character dialogue and development rather than just putting stuff down so the chapters will be meatier and much more interesting. On another note if you didn't notice the words in parenthesis those are to aid you in your googling. Also if you haven't figured out by now I'm a huge fan of the Ace Combat series so ya that kinda accounts for all the references to that series. If any of you are kinda confused or questioning the realism of this fanfiction a lot will be explained in later chapters.**


End file.
